Love story
by DBZforlife DragonballZ
Summary: when a new blue haired teenager comes to smashville high, Zelda is thinking about dumping Link. will the new teen show love for Zelda, or will Zelda be single... not finished at all yet
1. Chapter 1

**NORMAL**

 **One day at the smash ville high boarding school, the principle announced at**

 **lunch "tomorrow a new student will be joining us, and he will be in Zelda's**

 **dorm!"**

 **ZELDA-**

 **Now I am scared because what if he looks ugly or he is messy?! well, he is**

 **coming tomorrow and there is nothing I can do about it. ugh. after class I**

 **walked down to the cafeteria and I got my self and Link a cheese burger to eat**

 **for dinner Link sits down to me and he says " if you are worrying about that**

 **new teen that is coming to your dorm tomorrow, forget about it until tomorrow!**

 **besides he might be nice and helpful, and since I hate to do chores, he might do**

 **my chores for me!" "link!" I turned my head back to him flipping my hair in his**

 **face "what, I am just kidding!" he responded back to me.**

 **THE NEXT DAY ZELDAS POV STILL  
**

 **Today the new teenager comes to our school, I jumped out of bed and put my**

 **dress on, grabbed my crown and my armor pads for my arms and I ran out the**

 **door because I woke up a little later then normal because I forgot to set my**

 **alarm. a car arrived at the school steps, it was a shiny and silver limo. A**

 **teenager with blue hair stepped out of the car. I look at his whole body, it is**

 **sculpted perfectly, and his eyes sparkled like blue diamonds. I actually take**

 **back what I said yesterday. every one including us, walked back to our dorms**

 **and started to have breakfast and get ready for class. I asked him what his**

 **name was but he does not answer back, he just looks at his food while he eats.**

 **I walk over to my best friend, Peach's room and she says this "I am so**

 **fucking excited, I** **hope he is in the same classes as us!" she says jumping up**

 **and down "who?" I** **respond back pretending to be stupid, because I think I**

 **know who she is talking** **about. "the new teenager of course!" she says jumping**

 **up and down again. I** **head back to my dorm and see that the dishes we used for**

 **breakfast were** **already cleaned up, I now think that the New teenager is better**

 **than Link,** **because link always leaves everything around for some one else to**

 **pick up un** **less I am baking my cookies. then Link decides to help, so the new**

 **teenager is** **better all ready.**

 **NORMAL**

 **after every one ate, they all walked to there classes. and the new teenager had**

 **the same classes as Zelda and Peach. but there first class were the home room**

 **classes, every one was seated when the teacher told the new student to**

 **introduce him self. he rose from his seat, walked to the front of the room and**

 **said "hi, my name is Marth Lowell, and I came from Altea but now I live here"**

 **the class looked at Marth. 0nce Marth returned to his seat, Zelda leaned over**

 **and asked " are you a Prince?" "yes and I guess you are a princess?" Marth**

 **responded back to Zelda. "ZELDA, you will be showing 0ur new student Marth,**

 **around the school. remember to show him all of the classes we do, and the**

 **lunch room! and the other dorms in case Marth needs some advice from the**

 **other people" she yelled across the room. Zelda was relieved because they**

 **never do anything fun in class. "LUCKY" everyone except Marth and Link said,**

 **because Link liked the classes and Marth was the new teen. plus almost every**

 **one hated all of the classes they had.**

 **ZELDA**

 **when I show prince Marth the classes we have, I show him the eight classes we**

 **have, plus the lunch room. then we had lunch because it was 1:30, then after**

 **we ate our lunch's we went to each dorm. which since there were seven**

 **hundred ninety two people and there were two people in each dorm so** **there**

 **were about three hundred ninety six dorms to check. when we got to the last**

 **dorm which was peach's and Link's dorm, it was all ready 4:30 PM. and so we**

 **walked down to the cafeteria and got our self some food to eat, since the tour**

 **was over and the school day was over because it ends at 4:15PM, we went to**

 **the dorm we slept in. "I think I will probably like it here!" he said looking out**

 **the balcony because our dorm was on the top floor. and our school was eleven**

 **storys high.**

 **-Marth**

 **after the tour Zelda took me on for the new school I feel really tired because**

 **my servant told me to stay up so that I got to the new school with out delay.**

 **so I lay on the bed, which is big enough to fit two people on it at once, I rolled**

 **over on my side, on the side of the bed I slept on. I noticed link came to the**

 **door way and was giving me a cold hard stare when he saw me and Zelda lying**

 **there together. so I sat up and stare at him too. well, un till Zelda said to Link,**

 **"Link, why are you in our dorm?" he stares at me for another minute then he**

 **walks away. I sigh and lay back down on the bed, and I read a math book un**

 **till dinner. me and Zelda both get the same exact thing, not because we saw**

 **each other get it, because we both loved it.**

 **ZELDA**

 **Me and Marth got the same exact thing to eat surprisingly. we got chicken salad,**

 **and for desert, we got an ice cream sunday. because every Friday, we are**

 **allowed to have desserts. because this is a boarding school so we do have to**

 **follow the rules after class too. the youngest grade here is 6th grade because**

 **this is basically middle and high school.**

 **NORMAL**

 **"I swear that if Marth is taking Zelda away from me, when we have our battle in**

 **the future, I will whip his butt so bad he might have to go to the infirmary" Link**

 **mumbled under his breath "What was that Link?!" a female voice said, Link**

 **turned his head to see Zelda standing in front of him tapping her foot while**

 **waiting for a response. "Nothing, nothing at all!"**

 **LINK**

 **Roy who has slept in my dorm for the past three years, since 6th grade. he has**

 **known Marth since elementary school in altea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: so every one, this is not exactly as my original that I made on book**

 **creator** **in school. I have worked hard to make this book the best it can be.**

 **and I have worked so hard to find a way to transport the book creator**

 **book to my computer so I could do it on fan fiction since school is almost over.**

 **plus we have stupid testing so i could not take it home.. Hope you enjoy what is written on this chapter!**

* * *

 **LINK**

 **I walked over to the smash stadium to do a practice battle with my shadow**

 **because we have a copying machine to make shadow clone's to see how**

 **strong we** **have grown because after every battle it saves the new moves if**

 **there are** **any new moves. After the battle which I won, I asked Marth to**

 **battle** **me because since we were on the same team in the tournament we**

 **might** **have to battle each other if our team makes it in to the finals. he says**

 **"yes, we** **should since we might have to fight each other in the tournament"**

 **and we ran** **back up to the battle field stadium, pulled out our swords, and**

 **the timer was** **set. so that it would be long enough to see the new moves,**

 **his sword was** **falchion, mine was the master sword. I hope he is good**

 **enough to even hit me** **once, I thought to my self. we dueled and dueled**

 **until we finally showed all** **of our moves. after that, we did a battle, and we**

 **got serious. we dueled so** **hard this time that Marth knocked me off the**

 **stage with a dolphin slash. in** **the second battle we did the time started and**

 **three seconds later, i was out** **because he got the smash ball because**

 **master hand launched it out a little** **too early. the tournament was tomorrow**

 **any way and we would not have school tomorrow because of it. we would**

 **stay in our dorms un till ten minutes before the tournament, after I have**

 **seen Marth's new moves, I think I will like him now.**

 **Zelda**

 **tomorrow is the tournament and I am going to watch and cheer for both**

 **Marth and Link, and I hope that they do not have to be fighting each other**

 **because if Marth wins link might hate him for ever. and they win the smash**

 **bros trophy, link has won the trophy every year that he has lived in smash**

 **ville. and if the two boys stay in marth will have to battle link.**

 **NORMAL**

 **"in the tournament the top eight players will battle but there is team battles**

 **and only four on a stage there are two stages for this round. the first for**

 **contestent's are Link and Marth vs captain falcon and Ganon Dorf, and on**

 **the second stage, Mario and Ike vs Roy and Peach. 3-2-1-G0" the announcer**

 **shouted, the battle had started. and it lasted for four minutes and they**

 **fought well un till the announcer said this "5-4-3-2-1 TIME but then it** **was**

 **sudden death because on each team one person got knocked out of the**

 **stage and they have unlimited lives. "and on the first stage the winner is**

 **Marth and Link, and the on the second stage is Peach and Roy! now the**

 **teams will fight each other... Blue team, or red team? 3-2-1-G0!" the battle**

 **had started once more...**

 **-Peach**

 **0oh the new boy is handsome, why should I attack him like Roy said, I will**

 **fight Link also because Roy is just standing there doing nothing... 0kay**

 **Peach, lets do this, "Ha-chaa!" I yelled as I did my _peach bomber._ I missed **

**Link and he ran towards Roy and knocked him off the stage with his spin**

 **attack then he ran towards me but I threw a hail of vegetables at him it**

 **knocked him off too. Roy was back up and Marth was standing there calmly**

 **waiting for Roy to attack, Roy did and got knocked back by counter. link**

 **climbed back on and he knocked me off and the time was up so our team**

 **lost. because Roy was playing with his gold and blue head band the whole**

 **time.**

 **Zelda**

 **"now Marth and Link must fight each other" I heard the announcer say**

 **oh no his is what I hoped would not happen because if Link gets knocked off**

 **the stage and he loses he might hate Marth for ever, and be mean to him.**

 **and I just can not imagine what will happen if he loses because link has**

 **won every single year since 6th grade.**

 **"3-2-1-G0! and the boys are now fighting on the hyrule stage and it has**

 **traps... and Link has fell in to one and he is out of the stage but there is**

 **unlimited lives for ten minutes then sudden death if both people have fell**

 **out of the ring the same number of times!"**

 **9 1/2 minutes later**

 **"and there is only 1O seconds left folks, Link was about to use the smash**

 **ball but Marth grabs it and uses it and knocks Link out of the stage with his**

 **attack that is a mix of dolphin slash and counter! and the crowd is wild for**

 **the prince of Altea, Marth!"**

 **Link**

 **Why, why? why did I have to lose to Marth? I have won every single year**

 **since 6th grade. now Marth is going to be on the best brawel of the year**

 **wall. I am so going to hurt him in the next brawl which starts in three**

 **months.**


End file.
